Du soleil, de l'amour et de la baston !
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Lorsque les mages de Fairy Tail partent pour une semaine de vacances, cela fait forcément quelques victimes et de très très nombreux dégâts. Mais pas que... Des sentiments longtemps refoulés vont faire surface et les "fées" auront de quoi nourrir au moins une année de ragots. Au grand dam de certains...
1. Comment faire peur à un Dragon Slayer

Le soleil illuminait la ville de Magnolia de ses doux rayons matinaux. Tout était calme, pas un cri ne retentissait, pas une dispute n'avait éclatée. Enfin…

- Espèce de pervers !

- Imbécile de Salamander !

- Exhibitionniste !

Il était à peine sept heures du matin et déjà le QG de Fairy Tail était secoué d'un énième duel verbal entre Natsu et Grey. Les deux adolescents, plantés en plein milieu de la grande salle, échangeaient pique sur pique sous les regards amusés des autres membres de la guilde. Des flammes apparurent autour du garçon aux cheveux roses, l'enveloppant d'une espèce d'aura flamboyante, tandis que Grey, qui se retrouvait une fois de plus en caleçon et espionné plus ou moins discrètement par Juvia, commença à geler le sol autour de lui. Malgré l'heure matinale, quasiment tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient réunis pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et, pour certains, chercher une mission. Assis à l'une des tables, Lucy, Happy, Wendy et Charuru contemplaient la dispute de leurs deux amis d'un air perplexe pendant qu'Erza se précipitait vers eux afin de les séparer et, par la même occasion, les sermonner. Mirajane, son sourire légendaire sur les lèvres, servait à manger aux mages. Enfin, le Maitre Makarov, installé sur le comptoir, buvait son vin aux côtés de Cana qui avait un verre de bière à la main. Bref, c'était un matin comme les autres à Fairy Tail. Cependant, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Assise à l'écart, dans un coin de la grande salle, seule, Levy avait les yeux perdus dans les pages de son livre. Son expression joyeuse qui ne quittait jamais son visage s'était transformée en moue neutre. Jett et Droy n'étaient pas avec elle, ce qui était très étrange étant donné le dévouement sans égal qu'ils avaient pour la jeune mage des mots. Lorsqu'on l'observait de loin, on pouvait croire qu'elle lisait, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, elle pensait. Et, plus précisément, elle pensait à Gajeel Redfox. Le Dragon Slayer d'Acier était, quant à lui, également installé à l'écart des groupes de mages, avec à ses côtés Panther Lily, et mangeait des plaques d'acier que sa nature le forçait à ingurgiter. Levy lui jetait souvent des regards furtifs, détaillant ses longs cheveux ébouriffés couleur corbeau, ses yeux écarlates et la marque de son appartenance à Fairy Tail sur son épaule. Elle soupira. Depuis quelque temps, elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir Gajeel en tête à tout moment de la journée, ce qui la perturbait beaucoup. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de le regarder à la dérobée ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette pointe de jalousie lorsque le mage d'acier parlait avec Juvia ? Elle savait pourtant que la fille de la pluie n'avait d'yeux que pour Grey. Levy secoua la tête et se concentra sur son livre, ce qui n'était pas évident avec le raffut que faisaient les mages de feu et de glace, à présent poursuivis par une Erza furibonde et armée d'un katana.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants ces imbéciles.

Levy sursauta. Gajeel se tenait à présent derrière elle, les bras accoudés au dossier du banc en bois sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur. La jeune fille hésita puis, esquissant un sourire, se retourna vers l'ouvrage.

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude de toute façon, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut neutre.

- Ouais, mais ça commence à bien faire. J'ai bien envie de leur flanquer une bonne raclée histoire qu'ils arrêtent, rétorqua le mage d'acier en transformant son bras en massue de métal, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Levy secoua la tête. Sentir la présence du jeune homme, penché sur son épaule, la mettait dans tous ses états, bien qu'extérieurement, elle ne laissait rien paraitre.

- Toujours à vouloir te battre avec tout le monde, toi. Mais je te préviens, si à cause de votre bagarre je suis obligée d'évacuer la salle en urgence pour ne pas en faire partie, tu vas le regretter.

Gajeel se pencha un peu plus, effleurant la nuque de la mage des mots sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui fit frissonner cette dernière, et frictionna la tête de la jeune fille d'un air moqueur.

- C'est vrai que petite comme t'es, tu tiendrais pas deux secondes. 'Faut grandir crevette !

Et il partit en ricanant, laissant Levy pester contre lui. « Je le hais, je le hais, je le HAIS ». Ce Dragon Slayer commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Alors qu'elle allait lui balancer l'un de ses nombreux livres, profitant du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné, le Maitre se leva et, tapant dans ses mains, réclama le silence. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il annonça d'une voix forte pour que tous les mages puissent l'entendre :

- Votre attention ! Pour fêter notre retour de l'ile Tenroujima, j'ai décidé d'organiser une semaine de vacances à Sakura Beach, tous frais payés par Fairy Tail.

La salle retentit d'un immense « Aye ! » général et les mages se levèrent pour exprimer leur joie, allant taper dans le dos de leurs camarades dans le cas de Natsu et Grey et souriant d'un air satisfait dans celui de Mirajane. En effet, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de ces vacances et avait réussi à convaincre le Maitre, malgré la lourde réticence dont il avait fait preuve devant le prix de l'hébergement complet. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour ses enfants ? Tandis que les « fées » se confondaient en cris et en remerciement, Levy, ayant renoncé à lancer le livre sur Gajeel lors de l'annonce du Maitre, s'était replongée dans sa lecture, observant toujours du coin de l'œil le Dragon d'Acier discuter joyeusement avec Lily. Elle fut à nouveau dérangée, mais cette fois par Lucy qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Levy put remarquer que son amie avait l'air préoccupée, même inquiète.

- Tout va bien, Levy-chan ? demanda la constellationniste en se penchant vers elle dans un geste de sollicitude.

La jeune mage des mots posa son livre sur la table, décroisa les jambes puis sourit à Lucy en lui prenant les mains.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien Lu-chan, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Levy se forçait à sourire mais elle savait que la constellationniste n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, Lucy avait appris à lire ses véritables émotions aussi facilement qu'on feuilletait un livre. Mais la mage blonde n'insista pas et se contenta de lancer un regard voulant dire « si tu veux parler, je suis là » à Levy. Puis, elle se leva et rejoignit son équipe qui s'était un peu calmée, bien que Natsu et Grey continuaient à se chamailler à voix basse pour qu'Erza ne les entende pas.

- Le départ est prévu pour demain, neuf heures, à la gare. Soyez à l'heure, si vous êtes en retard, on partira sans vous, ajouta Makarov d'une voix rieuse.

Une plainte retentit alors dans toute la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ce gémissement venait bien entendu de Natsu qui, à l'entente du mot « gare », avait commencé à se lamenter sur son mal des transports légendaire. En tournant la tête, Levy remarqua également que Gajeel n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré. Il donnait plutôt l'impression d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. A ses côtés, Lily portait un regard narquois sur le visage décomposé de son « maitre ». Levy gloussa, à la fois surprise et très amusée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le grand et célèbre Gajeel Redfox dans cet état. Soudain, elle se leva brusquement et sortit sous les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir partir si soudainement, elle qui d'habitude saluait joyeusement tout le monde avant de quitter le bâtiment de la guilde. Mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

La mage des mots se dirigea vers le parc sud de Magnolia. Lorsque le grand arbre indiquant le centre de ce dernier apparut, des souvenirs refirent surface d'un coup : Gajeel qui les attaquaient, Jett, Droy et elle, Gajeel les mutilant puis lui tatouant l'emblème de Phantom Lord sur le ventre avant de les accrocher tous les trois au tronc de l'arbre. Malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs associés au Dragon d'Acier, Levy ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu, sans qu'elle sache jamais pourquoi. Elle était juste sure qu'il avait changé. Un autre souvenir surgit, plus récent et surtout plus violent que le premier : Laxus en train de s'acharner sur Gajeel, le mage de foudre lançant un éclair sur elle et le Dragon d'Acier interceptant l'attaque à sa place. A ce moment, se souvint-elle, elle avait vraiment été perplexe et extrêmement surprise par ce que Gajeel avait fait pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'était encore aujourd'hui.

Se laissant aller à ses pensées, Levy s'assis dos contre l'écorce. Une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée parfumait tout le parc, mêlée à celle des diverses fleurs disséminées ici et là. Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers la guilde qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin, sa joue heurta violement quelque chose de froid et dur. C'était un pilier. En acier. Le pilier remonta d'un coup et un rire retentit parmi les feuilles émeraude. Levy leva la tête et aperçût une silhouette noire accroupie sur l'une des plus hautes branches. Avant même que l'ombre ne saute pour atterrir à côté d'elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus savait déjà qui elle était. Elle regarda le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle et s'adosser à l'arbre pour ensuite croiser les bras et fixer un point devant lui.

- Que fais-tu ici Gajeel ? interrogea Levy en fermant les yeux.

Le Dragon Slayer détourna les siens tout en se justifiant d'une voix bougonne :

- Rien ! J'fais c'que j'veux à c'que je sache ! Et puis, je voulais savoir pourquoi t'étais partie si brusquement, toi qui d'habitude nous saoule de salutations à chaque seconde de la journée.

- Je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache, répliqua-t-elle en imitant le ton grognon du mage d'acier, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lança un regard noir à Gajeel tout en se frottant le sommet du crâne sur lequel le jeune homme venait de laisser tomber son poing.

- Hé ! Ça va pas ? siffla Levy, apparemment énervée.

- Arrête de m'imiter ! répondit simplement Gajeel.

Levy lui tira la langue dans un geste immature, très contente de pouvoir le titiller un peu. D'habitude, c'était lui qui l'embêtait tout le temps à propos de sa petite taille et de sa faiblesse. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Au fait, tu n'avais pas l'air rassuré lorsque le Maitre a annoncé qu'on irait à Sakura Beach en train. N'aurais-tu pas le mal des transports par hasard, mon cher Dragon Slayer ? continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Encore une fois, Gajeel tenta de l'assommer. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la mage des mots utilise sa magie.

- _Solid Script, Iron !_

Le mot « Fer » en anglais se matérialisa sous la forme d'une immense plaque de métal juste au-dessus de la tête de Levy et retentit d'un énorme_ Boing _lorsque Gajeel le frappa. Le Dragon Slayer ne sembla même pas avoir senti la douleur, se contentant de remuer les doigts. « Zut ! » pensa Levy. Sans dire un mot, Gajeel s'empara du « o » de « Iron » et retourna dans l'arbre. Une fois suspendu aux branches, il fit un geste de la main à Levy, un sourire narquois fixé aux lèvres, et disparut d'un coup. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'entendre, il cria à l'intention de la mage des mots :

- Si tu crois que tu peux me faire mal avec ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Ah, et merci pour le p'tit dèj', crevette !

La dite « crevette » fulmina pendant un long moment à l'intention de ce satané Gajeel avant de rentrer chez elle. « Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste . . . »


	2. Cohabiter avec un Dragon Slayer asocial

Le sifflement des locomotives, les discussions des personnes autour d'elle, les cris des enfants, les roues des valises faisant crisser le sol. Levy venait de pénétrer dans la gare et tous les sons bruyants, insupportables de cet endroit l'avaient happé de plein fouet, agressant ses oreilles fragiles. Elle regarda sa montre tout en se dirigeant vers le guichet pour retirer son billet. Seulement sept heures et demi ! Elle était très en avance. La mage des mots souffla. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour arriver de bonne heure, histoire qu'on ne parte pas sans elle. Mais, apparemment, elle avait débarqué un peu trop tôt. Aucun des membres de Fairy Tail ne se trouvait encore sur le quai. La jeune fille retira son billet, souriant à la demoiselle qui tenait le guichet, et sortit un énorme livre de son sac.

Ce fut donc une Levy plongée dans les pages de l'ouvrage et un billet à la main que les mages de Fairy Tail découvrirent, assise sur sa valise. Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres membres de la guilde la fixaient d'un air étonné. La jeune fille foudroya le Dragon Slayer du regard lorsqu'elle le vit afficher un air agacé. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis la veille et était encore vexée par ses moqueries quotidiennes. A neuf heures pile, tout le monde monta joyeusement dans le train, sauf Natsu qu'Erza dut trainer de force à l'intérieur du wagon. Le voyage se passa sans accroc, à part une ou deux bagarres et quelques gémissements de Natsu avant que Wendy ne fasse usage de son sort de _Troia_. Levy resta les yeux dans le vague durant tout le trajet, au grand désespoir de Jett et Droy qui faisaient tout pour attirer son attention, en vain.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Sakura Beach, délivrant ainsi Natsu de son mal des transports qui revenait à mesure que l'effet du sort de Wendy diminuait. Le Dragon Slayer de feu fut le premier à descendre, hurlant à tout bout de champ combien il était heureux d'être enfin sortit de ce fichu train avant d'être à moitié assommé par Erza qui lui ordonna de se taire, provoquant un rire moqueur de la part de Grey. Dont le gloussement fut coupé sec par le regard dévastateur de la mage chevalier. Makarov secoua la tête. Ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

- Bien, maintenant suivez-moi ! Et ne vous arrêtez pas pour contempler les boutiques (il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus vers les filles de la guilde, plus particulièrement Lucy et Wendy qui soufflèrent, agacées) ou se battre !

Ce fut à présent au tour de Natsu, Gajeel et Grey d'affronter le regard du Maitre, si semblable à celui d'un certain mage de foudre. Ne lâchant pas le petit homme d'une semelle, les mages pénétrèrent dans l'imposant accueil de Sakura Beach. Le jeune homme au comptoir ne se donna même pas la peine de leur jeter un regard et commença le discours habituel qu'il servait à chaque client.

- Bonjour ! Soyez les bienvenus à Sakura Beach, « la plage aux cerisiers ». Nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir ! Vous avez fait un très bon choix, notre hôtel est réputé dans toute la région pour son luxe et son raffine…

Le secrétaire s'interrompit brusquement, le regard fixé sur l'épée en acier que Gajeel, visiblement en colère, avait fait apparaitre devant son visage. Le Dragon Slayer le foudroya du regard et le jeune homme se liquéfia face aux orbes couleur sang du mage d'acier.

- Bon, t'abrège ! On n'a pas toute la journée et ton speech commence à me gonfler sérieusement, cracha Gajeel en baissant son bras de quelques centimètres, rapprochant son épée du cou du secrétaire.

Ce dernier lança des regards de détresse vers les autres mages de la guilde, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'ils lui viennent en aide, mais les « fées » se contentaient de regarder, certains levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres pour d'autres. Le jeune homme poussa un long gémissement. Levy décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter Gajeel. Connaissant le tempérament de son camarade, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier risquait de le tuer s'il venait à l'énerver un peu plus. Elle se détacha donc du tas de mages et s'approcha de Gajeel pour ensuite poser sa main minuscule sur une partie non tranchante de l'épée.

- Arrêtes Gajeel ! Il a eu son compte, je crois.

Sous les yeux exorbités de tous les membres de la guilde, Gajeel, un long grognement renfrogné s'échappant de sa gorge, retransforma son bras et retourna s'adosser au mur près de la porte d'entrée. Levy soupira puis se tourna vers le secrétaire qui haletait de soulagement.

- Veuillez l'excuser, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ce cher Dragon Slayer est un tantinet susceptible et déteste les longs discours.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme en bégayant tandis que le mage d'acier grognait une fois de plus. Lui, susceptible ? Non mais et puis quoi encore !

Makarov se racla la gorge et demanda au secrétaire s'il voulait bien lui donner la liste des chambres attribuées, afin qu'il répartisse les « fées ». Celui-ci la lui tendit et sortit précipitamment, passant le plus loin possible de Gajeel.

- Bon, écoutez-moi, lança la Maitre en se tournant vers ses « enfants ». Les chambres sont pour deux personnes et les binômes ont déjà été constitués. Donc on ne se plaint pas, compris !

Puis, il commença à énoncer les noms des mages. Lucy se retrouvait avec Erza, Juvia partageait sa chambre avec Wendy, Mirajane serait en compagnie de sa petite sœur, Natsu était avec Grey (ce qui ne les enchanta pas le moins du monde), Jett et Droy séjourneraient ensemble, Fried serait avec Bixlow, Elfman cohabiterait avec Evergreen et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule chambre.

- Et enfin, finit le Maitre, Gajeel avec Levy !

Le silence tomba lourdement sur l'assemblée avant qu'un énorme « Quoi ! » retentisse dans tout l'accueil. Gajeel s'approcha furieusement de Makarov, serrant les poings.

- Qui est l'abruti qui a constitué cette liste ? Pourquoi j'me retrouve avec le rat de bibliothèque ?

- Gajeel, c'est comme ça, tu n'as pas le choix ! Lorsqu'on a fait la liste, il ne restait qu'une seule chambre et vous étiez les seuls à ne pas encore en avoir, expliqua calmement le Maitre.

Le Dragon Slayer serra encore plus les poings mais ne dit rien de plus. Levy, quant à elle, stupéfaite et un peu déboussolée, était assaillie par Jett et Droy qui n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer parce qu'ils voulaient être avec elle. Mirajane passait alternativement du visage furibond de Gajeel à celui, rougissant et désemparé, de la mage des mots en souriant. Cela allait être très intéressant. Lorsque tout le monde fut calmé, les mages partirent s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives. Levy suivait Gajeel de loin, encore gênée de devoir partager sa chambre avec lui. Elle espérait simplement qu'il y aurait deux lits et pas un seul… Quand le Dragon Slayer ouvrit la porte à la volée, il se figea et une expression de colère absolue apparut à nouveau sur son visage. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et pâlit. La pièce était assez grande, dans les tons bleu pâle et gris. Le mur donnant sur la plage était une immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur une terrasse où l'on avait posé des fauteuils, un tableau représentant un coucher de soleil surplombait une immense bibliothèque - qui ferait sans doute le bonheur de Levy - et une armoire trônait près de la fenêtre. Des bouquets de fleurs blanches étaient disposés un peu partout. La porte à double battant située non loin d'eux devait mener à la salle de bain. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Un lit deux places dont les grands pieds en bois étaient recouverts d'un voile bleu clair. Levy hésitait à entrer et laissa donc Gajil pénétrer le premier dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle l'entendit grogner sauvagement :

- Il va me le payer, le vieux schnock !

D'ordinaire, cette situation aurait amusé la mage aux cheveux bleus, mais ces temps-ci, elle n'était plus comme avant, la fille souriante qui riait quasiment en toutes circonstances. En ce moment, elle ressentait un certain embarras et une légère colère envers le Maitre. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, debout sur le seuil de la chambre, jusqu'à ce que la voix tranchante de Gajeel retentisse, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Eh, le rat de bibliothèque, tu vas rester debout devant la porte encore longtemps ?

La jeune fille grommela puis entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle remarqua que leurs valises avaient déjà été montées et trônaient aux côtés de l'armoire. Les deux mages entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires en silence. Levy se demandait comment elle allait faire pour dormir avec Gajeel, le garçon qui la troublait vraiment beaucoup - sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à se l'expliquer - à côté d'elle. Elle sentait que cette semaine allait être longue. Très longue. Soudain, alors qu'elle contemplait les livres de la bibliothèque, ayant fini de classer ses vêtements dans l'armoire, un cri provenant de la terrasse la fit sursauter :

- Levy !

La jeune fille ignora Gajeel qui grognait, allongé sur le lit, et se précipita vers le balcon, se penchant au-dessus de la balustrade de pierre pour apercevoir Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy et Mirajane lui faisant de grands gestes.

- On va tous à la plage, expliqua Lucy en souriant. Tu viens avec nous, Levy-chan ?

En effet, la jeune mage voyait certains de ses camarades déjà sur le sable ou dans l'eau. Elle secoua la main et répondit :

- Oui, j'arrive ! Je mets juste mon maillot !

Elle fonça vers l'armoire puis en direction de la salle de bain sous le regard interloqué du Dragon Slayer d'Acier. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle était vêtue d'un bikini deux pièces orange au décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine quasi-inexistante et avait enlevé le ruban de ses cheveux pour les laisser libres. Gajeel se surprit à rougir devant cette vision. « Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je la regarde comme ça, moi ? Je n'ai aucune raison de la fixer ! C'est Levy après tout. En bikini, certes, mais c'est Levy, le rat de bibliothèque ». Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que le dit « rat de bibliothèque » le fixait d'un air curieux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Gajeel ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa serviette et un tube de crème solaire.

Le jeune homme détourna violement la tête et un nouveau grognement franchit ses lèvres.

- Pour rien ! Et puis j'te regardais même pas !

Levy leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna vers le Dragon Slayer.

- Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner ? l'interrogea-t-elle en esquissant un mini-sourire.

- Nan ! aboya-t-il en se retournant face à la fenêtre.

- Comme tu veux, bredouilla la mage aux cheveux bleus. Mais tu en es sûr ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester tout seul ?

Gajeel soupira pour enfin se lever et prendre au hasard un short dans l'armoire. Il partit ensuite vers la salle de bain en lançant un regard furieux à Levy qui arborait une mine triomphante. Il ressortit à peine deux minutes plus tard, vêtu du short noir orné d'une ligne grise de chaque côté, et, lançant ses vêtements sur le lit, sortit de la chambre les bras croisés.

- C'est bon, t'es contente ? lança-t-il à l'intention de Levy.

Celle-ci ne répondit même pas et se contenta de fermer la porte en souriant, se dirigeant ensuite vers l'accueil d'où on pouvait accéder à la plage. En chemin, les deux mages croisèrent le secrétaire que Gajeel avait menacé quelques heures avant et le jeune homme glapit en apercevant le Dragon Slayer pour ensuite se coller au mur du couloir. Le mage, amusé, lui lança son regard de tueur, prenant plaisir à lui faire peur. Levy souffla : son camarade était incorrigible. Ils sortirent et allèrent rejoindre les filles qui les attendaient – enfin, c'était plutôt Levy qu'elles attendaient. Quand elles se retournèrent pour accueillir leur amie, elles se figèrent soudainement en voyant Gajeel, l'air renfrogné, à ses côtés. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Dragon Slayer sans ses tonnes de vêtements et ses écharpes sombres, il y avait de quoi avoir un choc. Mais Levy appréciait quand même cet accoutrement qui laissait apparaitre le physique avantageux du jeune homme. Elle rougit, se surprenant à le contempler à la dérobée. Elle était vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Une fois leur surprise passée, les filles sourirent à Gajeel et Juvia se risqua à lui parler :

- Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à venir t'amuser pour une fois ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est l'autre-là qui m'a forcé à venir ! bougonna-t-il en désignant Levy qui n'apprécia pas vraiment de se faire appeler « l'autre-là ».

- Hé, « l'autre », elle a un nom ! intervint-elle, vexée.

Gajeel l'ignora et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mirajane, quant à elle, savourait leur dispute d'un œil malicieux, élaborant déjà un plan. Elle chuchota à l'oreille d'Erza qui sourit à son tour et hocha la tête en faisant un clin d'œil approbateur. Levy fronça les sourcils devant le manège de ses deux amies, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien mijoter.

- Bon, on y va ? questionna-t-elle en s'avançant sur le sable.

Les filles se fendirent d'un énorme « oui » tandis que Gajeel hochait la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Il ne leur fallu pas plus d'une minute pour atteindre l'endroit où les autres étaient regroupés. Natsu et Grey étaient, bien entendu, encore en train de se battre dans l'eau. Erza, furieuse, se dirigea vers eux à grandes enjambées, ses pupilles dilatées de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre de les voir se disputer ces deux-là ! Plus loin, Visca et Alzack tentaient de rattraper leur fille, Asuka, pour lui mettre de la crème. Cana buvait, comme à son habitude, un immense verre de bière, les pieds dans l'eau, et Laxus était allongé sur un transat, les yeux fermés et protégé du soleil par un épais parasol tandis que les autres membres de la Rajinshuu se baignaient aux côtés d'Elfman, Romeo, Jett, Droy et quelques autres membres de la guilde. Makarov, assis sur une chaise pliante, gardait un œil sur ses « enfants », contemplant la bagarre de Grey et Natsu d'un air indifférent. En avançant un peu plus près de l'eau, Levy put apercevoir Charuru, Happy et Lily sur l'un des radeaux situés à quelques centaines de mètres de la berge. Se tournant vers les autres filles – et Gajeel qui était toujours derrière elles - elle désigna les mages de feu et de glace en train de se faire étriper par Erza et proposa timidement :

- Dites, on ne devrait pas aller les aider ? Connaissant Erza, ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir.

Mirajane hocha la tête et commença déjà à partir en direction des cris. Wendy et Lucy préférèrent rester loin de la bataille, n'aimant pas vraiment la tournure qu'elle prenait et trouvant cela stupide. Juvia mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que son « Grey-sama » se faisait étriper puis partie en courant, dépassant Mirajane et criant haut et fort :

- Grey-sama, Juvia vient vous aider !

Rassemblant son pouvoir, elle souleva une immense boule d'eau salée qu'elle déversa ensuite sur la mage chevalier et Natsu, arrosant par la même occasion Cana et Laxus qui n'étaient pas très loin. Erza se tourna vers la mage d'eau, plus effrayante que jamais, puis entreprit d'invoquer une longue épée rutilante qui, bizarrement, allait parfaitement avec son bikini mauve. Cana, agacée de toujours se faire déranger lorsqu'elle buvait son saké, envoya ses cartes sur Natsu. Le Dragon Slayer de feu les esquiva souplement. Elles continuèrent leur route pour ensuite abattre une énorme tornade sur Elfman, Evergreen, Fried et Bixlow. Ce dernier appela ses totems fétiches et les envoya sur Cana :

- Allez-y mes bébés ! _Line Formation !_

Un éclair vert se dirigea vers la mage des cartes qui le dévia avec l'une d'elles pour ensuite riposter à nouveau. Laxus, trempé jusqu'aux os et passablement irrité, se mit à crépiter, des étincelles entourant son corps, et eut la bonne idée d'électrocuter tout le monde avec son _Rairyū no Hōkō_, l'envoyant directement sur l'eau qui servit de conducteur. Bientôt, presque tous les mages étaient impliqués dans la bataille, se tapant dessus à tout bout de champ. Seules Levy, Lucy et Wendy regardaient leurs amis depuis la plage, atterrées par leur comportement. Même Gajeel s'était mêlé à la baston en lançant un rire diabolique avant de se jeter tout droit sur Natsu. Comme d'habitude, une journée tranquille s'était transformée en bagarre générale.

_- Testuryuu Kon ! _

- _Take Over : Beast Soul !_

_- Ice Make ! _

_- Take Over : Satan Soul !_

_- Karyū no Hōkō ! _

Les rayons magiques fusaient, touchant parfois quelqu'un au hasard, faisant toujours un peu plus de victimes. Les transformations allaient bon train, surtout du côté de la fratrie Strauss. La bagarre durait depuis presque une bonne demi-heure quand le Maitre Makarov décida d'y mettre fin. Il passa du petit homme maigrichon à un immense géant surplombant la totalité des mages. Inspirant longuement, il hurla, si fort que toute la plage et sans aucun doute une bonne partie de l'hôtel l'entendirent :

- Vous avez bientôt fini de vous battre, oui ? J'en ai marre de devoir payer pour tous les dégâts que vous faites ! Maintenant vous allez tous arrêtez de vous bagarrer et aller vous habiller ! Ce soir, on dine tous au restaurant. Et je ne veux plus de bagarre !

Les « fées » se dirigèrent en silence vers leurs chambres respectives en grommelant. Une si belle baston interrompue ! Quel gâchis ! Levy marchait aux côtés de Gajeel qui était pas mal amoché : ses cheveux noirs de jais, encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, partaient dans tous les sens et il avait de nouvelles blessures au bras dont il se servait pour invoquer sa magie. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la chambre.

- Vas te doucher en premier, crevette, dit le Dragon Slayer d'Acier en se dirigeant vers le balcon, surprenant Levy au plus haut point.

D'habitude, Gajeel était loin d'être galant, et encore moins avec elle. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça d'un coup ? Remuant cette question dans son esprit, la mage des mots empoigna une robe dans son armoire et entra dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau lui procura un bien fou et ce fut propre et de bonne humeur qu'elle sortit de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de son corps frêle. Coiffant minutieusement ses cheveux bleus emmêlés, elle les attacha ensuite en queue de cheval qu'elle décora d'un bandeau rouge. Puis, elle enfila sa robe noire, toute simple, qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et cousue de dentelle sur le bas et le col. Lucy et les autres filles, ayant vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, étaient venues la chercher la veille du départ pour aller faire les boutiques et elle avait refait le plein de sa garde-robe. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle passa des escarpins noirs. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais la constellationniste avait insisté pour qu'elle l'achète et la porte, lui assurant que cela lui allait divinement bien. Prenant conscience du silence dans la pièce, elle se retourna et aperçut Gajeel, près de la baie vitrée, qui la fixait, bouche-bée. Il détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement, et, sans dire un mot, alla se laver à son tour. La jeune fille rit, étonnée une fois de plus par le comportement de son camarade. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais mis une telle tenue, elle comprenait sa surprise. Mais pourquoi avait-il rougi ? Encore une autre question qui s'ajoutait à l'énorme liste qu'elle avait déjà en tête.

S'asseyant sur le lit, elle prit le livre qu'elle lisait le matin même et se plongea dans les lignes droites et structurées qui la rassurait face au désordre de son esprit. Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, elle se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait en elle. Et cette chose avait un lien avec Gajeel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de rougir lorsqu'il lui parlait, de vouloir le toucher, plonger ses mains dans les cheveux sombres du Dragon Slayer, contempler ses yeux écarlates. S'il entendait tout ce à quoi elle pensait, Happy se ferait un plaisir de sortir sa réplique fétiche : « Tu l'aiiiiiiiimes ! ». Mais, était-ce de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le mage d'acier ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Refoulant cette idée, elle continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce que Gajil surgisse de la salle de bain, claquant la double-porte. Il portait un simple débardeur noir, qui laissait ses bras à l'air libre et dessinait son torse magnifiquement sculpté, un pantalon blanc et ses habituelles bottes cloutées. Il se figea face à la jeune fille mais retrouva bien vite son habituelle froideur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Levy se leva et le suivit. Ils n'échangèrent de nouveau aucun mot durant le trajet qui menait au restaurant, à l'opposé de la partie chambre de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle de réception, la vive lumière des lustres de cristal les éblouit un instant. Les tables qui, normalement, devaient être séparées, avaient été rassemblées et ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même pupitre recouvert d'une nappe blanche et décoré ici et là de bougies sur lesquelles Natsu sautait pour manger la flamme. Des plats disposés sur toute la longueur de la table improvisée constituaient le buffet, déjà bien entamé. La majorité des mages étaient présents, même s'il en manquait certains, comme, étrangement, Elfman et Evergreen. Un joyeux brouhaha emplissait l'air frais qui pénétrait par une porte s'ouvrant sur un large balcon. Levy regarda autour d'elle et découvrit Lucy en pleine discussion avec Mirajane un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha de ses deux amies en souriant puis remarqua qu'elles s'étaient tues d'un seul coup lorsqu'elles l'avaient aperçu. Mirajane tenta de cacher cette brusque interruption en complimentant la mage des mots sur sa tenue :

- Oh, Levy, tu es absolument magnifique ! Cette tenue te va à ravir !

La jeune fille remercia la « démone », mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle tramait, d'abord avec Erza puis avec Lucy. Cela semblait avoir un rapport avec elle, vu leur comportement pour le moins bizarre. Elle coupa court et s'assit sur l'une des chaises présentes autour de la table. Depuis cette place, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le balcon et ce fut bien malgré elle qu'elle surprit Fried et Cana, accoudés au rebord, qui se tenaient la main. Surprise, elle les contempla un instant puis détourna les yeux. Levy en connaissait une qui en ferait des gorges chaudes si elle l'apprenait. La mage des mots resta longtemps assise sur sa chaise, fixant d'un air rêveur la lune que l'on apercevait à travers l'une des fenêtres. La soirée continuait à battre son plein. À l'un des bouts de la table, Natsu, Grey et Gajeel se disputaient une fois de plus. D'après ce que Levy entendait, Natsu avait provoqué Grey et les deux mages avaient décidé de s'étriper, bousculant Gajeel au passage.

- Hey, le glaçon et l'allumette ! Vous allez arrêter vos idioties ou je vous colle mon poing dans la figure, pigé ?

- On va voir qui va se prendre un coup de poing, tas de ferraille !

- J'suis chaud comme la braise ! Vous allez déguster vous deux !

Et ainsi de suite. Levy s'étonnait de ne pas voir Erza rappliquer, elle qui prônait la bonne entente au sein de la guilde et interdisait les bagarres entre les mages de Fairy Tail. Mais, cette fois, la mage chevalier était trop obnubilée par son gâteau à la fraise pour intervenir. Elle le fixait, une lueur d'adoration brillant dans ses yeux bruns. Soudain, la mage aux cheveux bleus vit Wendy, étincelante dans une petite robe verte aux motifs tribaux, qui se dirigeait vers elle, suivie de près par Charuru.

- Bonsoir Levy-san ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as des problèmes ? interrogea la fillette en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

Décidément, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle fit son sourire enjoué à la Dragon Slayer Céleste et lui tendit la main :

- Bonsoir Wendy. Je n'ai aucun problème, rassure-toi. Mais je m'ennuie un peu, ça te dit d'aller danser ?

Wendy, ravie, hocha la tête et attrapa la main de la mage des mots, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. Elle aussi commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer avec Lucy, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler en compagnie de Mirajane, prétextait qu'elle était occupée et Natsu et Grey avaient l'air plus préoccupés par leur bagarre qu'autre chose. Les deux filles s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse qui avait été aménagée en-dehors de la salle et se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique, riant à gorge déployée. Tandis qu'elles dansaient, Gajeel, qui en avait finalement eut assez de se battre contre les deux zigotos, était partit à la recherche d'acier qu'il pourrait tranquillement manger dans un coin. Au moment où il passa devant la piste, il croisa le regard de la mage des mots qui lui sourit avant de se détourner pour rattraper la main de Wendy. Gajeel resta planté là, ahuri. Voilà que la crevette se mettait à danser maintenant ! Mais il devait avouer qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Il esquissa l'un de ses sourires carnassiers et repartit chercher sa nourriture favorite. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait faim lui !

Levy sortit de la piste de danse quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Wendy valser avec Lisanna. Avoir aperçût Gajeel, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, avait réanimé toutes les questions qu'elle avait oublié quand elle dansait. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait épuisée. Sûrement un contrecoup de tous les évènements de la journée. Saluant Lucy et Mirajane d'un geste de la main, elle sortit de la salle pour aller se coucher. Ses deux amies lui rendirent son salut, surprises que la mage des mots s'en aille déjà, pour ensuite reprendre la conversation qu'elles avaient depuis le début de la soirée. Levy prit le chemin de sa chambre, se massant les tempes. Quand elle fut enfin réfugiée dans la pièce, elle soupira. Jugeant que Gajeel ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, la jeune fille décida de se changer près de l'armoire et non dans la salle de bain. Se dissimulant derrière le battant de la garde-robe, elle enleva ses escarpins avant de se déshabiller, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements puis poitrine nue. Ce fut bien entendu ce moment que choisit le Dragon Slayer d'Acier pour entrer. Levy poussa un petit cri et tenta tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière la porte de l'armoire. Gajeel sursauta : pourquoi hurlait-elle comme ça ? Il rougit lorsqu'il comprit la raison de ce hurlement. Apercevant un bras, une jambe et une partie d'épaule dénudés, il se retourna avant de voir le reste sans le vouloir.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gajeel ? bégaya la jeune fille en enfilant un short tout en cherchant désespérément son haut de pyjama.

- C'est aussi ma chambre, j'te rappelle ! Et puis ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Pourquoi tu te dessapes en plein milieu de la chambre ? répliqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Levy trouva enfin son T-shirt et le mit avec une pointe de soulagement. Refermant l'armoire, elle croisa les bras et râla :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais tout de suite et il me semblait plus rapide de me changer là que dans la salle de bain. Tu peux te retourner maintenant, hein, je me suis rhabillée.

Le mage d'acier jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier ses dires puis, voyant qu'effectivement elle avait des vêtements sur elle, alla vers le lit en soupirant. Il enleva son débardeur et ses bottes puis se jeta sur le côté gauche du matelas en grognant. Levy hésita un instant puis vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Gajeel était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, si bien que la jeune fille put détailler son dos parfait tout son saoul. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il se retourna et détourna les yeux alors que ceux du mage d'acier se fixaient sur elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt ? Tu n'étais pas bien au restaurant ? demanda-t-elle en levant le regard vers la baie vitrée.

Gajeel ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, se relevant un peu.

- J'm'ennuyais. Et puis j'suis crevé, répondit-il simplement.

Levy ne dit rien, puis se glissa sous le drap avec appréhension. Le lit était assez grand mais elle sentait la présence et la chaleur du Dragon Slayer dans son dos. Elle avait envie de se retourner, de se serrer contre lui. Mais elle se contenta de s'enrouler un peu plus dans la couverture et ferma les yeux.

De son côté, Gajeel était en proie à une réflexion des plus intenses. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il contempla les cheveux couleur ciel de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il lui parlait. Jamais lorsqu'il était à Phantom Lord il n'avait éprouvé cela. Pourquoi diable avait-il toujours en lui ce besoin de la protéger ? Peut-être pour se racheter de lui avoir fait du mal dans le passé ? Mais il doutait que ce soit ça. Soupirant bruyamment, il s'endormit, bercé par le doux parfum de fleurs que dégageait Levy.

**Lexique **

_Rairyū no Hōkō :_ Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant

_Testuryuu Kon :_ Griffes du Dragon d'Acier

_Karyū no Hōkō :_ Hurlement du Dragon de Feu


End file.
